


【游戏王 | 闇表】Sugar Cum

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，比较邪魔的梗，具体见简介##同居设定，aibo有轻微洁癖#





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Sugar Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Cum，米国一种可使精液变淡变甜的胶囊。  
> （其实写着写着发现有点偏题了（？））  
> （是不是太久没写黄文了感觉我把王写成了变态（不对他本来就是？））

“不行……吗？”

看着面前红眸中逐渐暗下去的光，游戏下意识地张开嘴，想要表示自己真的没那么排斥……没有那么排斥被口交，但却无论如何也没办法将那个简单的“嗯”道出。

“我……我——”

亚图姆抬起了头，目光中透露着不解。游戏深呼吸一口气，别过在开口前就已隐有些发红的脸。

“我需要，做一点准备……”

……

相处了那么长的时间，关于对方的方方面面他们都已再熟悉不过。

只是整整一个下午，亚图姆都没能想通——游戏所说的“准备”，究竟会是什么？

游戏有轻微的洁癖，这是交往初便得知的“情报”。

他并不排斥牵手、接吻或是更深层的身体接触，当然只限于对他而已。

对了，游戏也不排斥中出。

这件事倒是也使他惊讶了一段时间……对方对他的在意程度，也许比想象中还要更深。

也许是逐渐摸索中那种渴求的程度在相对叠加，他的脑海里也不自觉产生了性爱中那个经常会出现的词汇。

“口交”。

冰水顺着杯口流入他的喉中，墙上的钟还在继续滴答作响。

真期待晚上。

……

“不舒服的话，就说。”

进度比预想中要快上不少。

游戏轻轻点头，手却在对方俯身含入自己龟头的瞬间就紧紧揪住了他的头发。

不行，这也太——

温暖湿热的口腔，舌尖刻意轻缓的刮蹭，原本软垂的性器几乎一瞬间地胀硬起来。柱身被修长的手指包裹着上下揉搓，麻痒的感觉在下腹聚集不久，他的性器便被对方整个地含入口中。

“嗯呜！……”

游戏喘着气，腿被牢牢往两边扳开，使他没法顺应自己的生理应激反应夹紧双腿而痉挛起来。虽然提前就冲洗过身体，尤其是刻意擦洗了那个部位……但现在，尽管离他们开始还不到十分钟，他能感受到——从自己性器中汩汩流出的体液正和亚图姆的唾液一起被搅动着，在对方的口腔里混杂，再由对方的舌尖被涂抹在柱身。

“嗯啊——等，等下，不要……噫，就这么吸，的话……”

大概是在性器被完整地舔舐过三轮以后，亚图姆开始吮吸起他的龟头，手也缓慢地贴在他的大腿内侧摩擦起来。身体内部的燥热感又加深些许，那种麻痒感此刻化为了使他欲罢不能的快感，但不够，还不够……游戏忍不住伸手去将对方的头拉得更近，现在不光是阴茎，几乎连阴囊都快被含入口中了，嗯……亚图姆不轻不重地揉捏着他的囊蛋，舌尖依旧刮蹭，只是速度和力道都加快加重了不少。

“亚，亚……嗯啊啊啊——”

阴茎被整个抽出又含入，带着表面的晶莹液体拉出丝线，滴落在他坦露的小腹上。那阵仿佛云顶上的快感还未消除，他便再次被丢入了更深的感官幻觉之中——性器被含到接近咽喉的部位一阵猛烈吮吸，游戏还未来得及接触那种突如其来的快感便在一阵失语的喘息中迎来了高潮。

如他所料，亚图姆在舔净了最后的一点精液后才慢慢张开了嘴，只是并没有起身或去取张纸来将他的体液吐出。

游戏红着脸用手遮住自己的双眼，尽管已经看到了对方滚动的喉头和那由半鼓胀着到平缓下来的腮帮。

“呐，你觉得……味道，怎么样……”

倒是很意外他会问出这样的问题，亚图姆愣了一瞬。

“很难形容啊——非要说的话，有点甜甜的。”

他松了一口气。下一刻却被对方拉开挡住脸的双手压倒在了床上。

“果然，脸红了呢。”

“干，干什么啦！我要去洗澡了——！”

他挣扎着想要爬起，却无奈对方的压制太紧，只能被迫更深地和床融为一体，看着对方微笑着凑近自己的耳畔。

下一句话却使他几乎羞耻地让他整个晚上都不想再说话了。

“干你啊。”

“顺带一提，下次不要再用Sugar Cum了。我比较想尝尝看，游戏本人的香甜味道。”

END#


End file.
